Love Potion number 9
by Quitting Time
Summary: Tori comes into posession of a real Love potion. Which she decides to use, to cause Beck to love her. But what happens when the wrong person drinks the potion and they happen to fall in love with Tori. Much to Tori's chagrin, it's Jade. A Jori story with a bit of Bade. A fun, short Jori story.
1. A Trip to the Carnival

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love Potion #9**

**Chapter 1 – A Trip to the Carnival**

**No One's POV.**

It was a warm Wednesday evening and a festive one for many, as tonight was the first night the carnival was in town. It was an old fashioned county fair type carnival with, rides, games, all the trappings of a typical Midwest county fair.

Cat insisted up and down that they go the first night. In fact she held her breath until everyone agreed. So the whole group, Rex included, piled into two cars and went. The air was warm and filled with the sounds of laughter and music from the carousel. A soft breezed blew the smell of hot salted peanuts and freshly popped popcorn down the long midway. The group, even Jade, was having a good time.

Robbie had spent 40 dollars at a midway dart throwing game and won Cat a sizeable stuffed Monkey. Andre didn't even have the heart to tell him that the stuffed Monkey probably would have cost him $5 dollars at the local toy store. In any case, Cat was happy, with her new stuffed monkey and the loads of cotton candy she was presently consuming.

Andre was having fun with the various rides. Beck and Jade were having a good time as well. With his arm around her shoulder, the couple lazily walked down the midway seeing what there was to see.

Lagging slightly behind was Tori, having a decent time but bothered by one thing. The simple fact that Beck's arm was around Jade and not her. Tori honestly wanted to be everyone's friend. She even wanted to be Jade's friend. Though the ill tempered Goth rarely showed any regard for her. But with Beck she wanted to be more than a friend. She wanted to be Beck's girlfriend. But Beck was in love with Jade and Tori sadly accepted the hand that fate had dealt out.

As she was walking behind the group, by chance, she spotted what appeared to be a old fashioned gypsy wagon tucked neatly behind the midway. On the side a large banner said.

"Madam Roux - Fortunes told, Potions sold, see or change your destiny"

Tori thought how fun it would be to have her fortune told so she called out.

"Hey I'm going to have my fortune told, anyone want to come with me?" Tori said pointing to the wagon.

"Hey Vega, if your going to be so gullible to give money away that easy, then won't you give me some." Jade said acidly.

"I'll go" Said the slightly hyper Cat.

So the pair ran to the gypsy wagon where a young girl with wavy dark hair and typical gypsy clothes sat outside the wagon.

"I'd like my fortune told, is Madame Roux around?" Tori said, with a half giggle.

The girl looked at her with a broad smile. "I'm her granddaughter, Kathy. She's not around but, I'd be happy to read your fortune. She taught me everything she knows. I'll even give you a half off discount of any of our potions"

"Sold"

The gypsy girl led Tori and Cat into the wagon where in the center of the small room was a round table with a black tablecloth. On the table sat a large crystal ball. All around the room there were pieces of gypsy art, bottles with unknown substances in them. The whole place looked straight out of an old movie.

"Sit, Please" The Gypsy girl said, pointing to two chairs in front of the table as she sat behind it.

"So where do you go to school?" The Gypsy girl asked.

"Hollywood Art's high." Cat answered.

"How much is it?" Tori asked.

"10 dollars but you can pay me when it's done. You may want to buy one of our potions or charms. All very real, and quite powerful." The girl said in a smooth voice.

Tori nodded with a smile, it seemed like it was all in good fun. "Ok read my fortune."

The Gypsy girl looked at Tori with a rather mysterious look. "Ok, Miss what is your name?"

"I'm Tori Vega and this is my friend Cat."

The woman asked Tori to put out her hands which she carefully examined. She said some thing in what sounded like Hungarian as she waived her hands. The girl pulled out a deck of Tarot cards and had Tori touch the deck.

With an amused expression, Tori watched as the woman placed down 3 cards and then looked into the crystal ball.

She turned a card which was "The sun." That puzzled the gypsy, as the card was supposed to be The Lovers. The Gypsy girl had set up the deck ahead of time. But continuing on, the girl then gazed into the crystal ball and began to speak in a low voice.

"You..Miss Vega are a entertainer, No..wait..A singer. You want to be a pop star. You will have great success in your chosen field. Many millions will buy your albums."

Tori was mildly impressed that the woman knew she was a singer. That was because the gypsy girl happened to remember Tori from the platinum music awards which she happened to watch.

The girl turned a second card which was, The lovers. The Gypsy assumed she had switched the two cards when setting up the deck as "The Sun" card was supposed to be second. "You're heart belongs to someone else but you have a rival for his affections. I see black and green in the form of this rival." The girl had observed the group earlier and noticed Tori eyeing Jade's boyfriend. The girl had also noticed the color of clothes Jade had been wearing.

Now Tori was a bit more impressed, as Jade was wearing all black and green this evening.

The third card she turned over was, The Tower, which the gypsy looked at rather curiously. That wasn't the card that was supposed to be there. It was supposed to be the card, "The wheel of fortune." That card's presence was very strange in deed, the Gypsy thought. .

The Tower card, of all the Tarot cards was the most ominous; its presence could mean disaster, sudden change or great upheaval. Its presence sent a chill up the gypsy's spine, as there wasn't even a Tower card in that deck. She had purposely left it out. Again she assumed she had made a mistake in preparing the deck.

But the gypsy kept going and began to speak. "Love will come to you, but perhaps not in a way you may expect. But it is coming and soon." The Gypsy wasn't even sure why she said what she said, but she knew it was the truth.

"There is your fortune, I hope it is satisfactory." She said with a smile. The Gypsy made a mental note to double check her tarot decks the next time.

"We'll you said love is coming to me. But I doubt the one I want's loves me, maybe it will be someone else." Tori said with a shrug.

The Gypsy smiled. "How about a love potion? Just 4 drops and once they consume it they will fall madly in love with the first person they see. I promised you half off. Only 10 dollars."

Tori decided to play along as the gypsy had called the fact that she was a singer. "Ok, I'll take one love potion."

The gypsy's smile widened. "One coming right up. It has enough for 4 doses."

For a minute the gypsy looked about amongst a shelf of bottles but seemed to not be able to find the bottle she was looking for. After a moment she looked in a box near the floor. "Ah, here it is." The girl said as she placed a small green bottle on the table. The potion bottle had the word Love engraved on it.

Tori picked up the bottle, noting how it seemed to sparkle for a moment.

"That will be 20 dollars total." The Gypsy girl said.

Tori pulled a 20 out of her purse and handed to the girl.

"Thank you." She said as she moved to leave.

"You are welcome." Said the Gypsy girl.

A short time later Tori rejoined the group near the edge of the midway.

"So did you get your fortune read Vega? I'll bet that was pretty dismal." Jade said with a smirk before she planted a kiss on Beck's cheek.

Tori just put her hand on the love potion in her pocket and smiled. Even though it wasn't real, Tori was a bit hopeful that love might be coming her way.

"She said Love was coming my way, I liked the sound of that."

"Whatever." Jade dismissively said, as she moved to Kiss beck.

2 hour's later the carnival was closed and the carnival people were cleaning up and counting receipts.

Kathy the young Gypsy girl was sitting on the steps to her wagon, looking quite pleased as her grandmother came up.

"So Kathy, how did you do on your first night alone?" The old woman said.

"I did great. I read 7 fortunes sold a couple of good luck charms and even one of the love potions in the green bottle to some girl."

Kathy's grandmother quickly froze. "What did you say? Green bottle?" She said cautiously.

"Uh..Yea, I couldn't find the normal red bottles, so I found a green one. Just a bit of Karo syrup, some food dye and a bit of Jack Daniels right?"

"YOU FOOL!" The old woman hissed angrily.

"What?" said the now confused girl.

"I told you, ONLY sell the red and blue bottles. They are just the normal fake potions. You just sold that poor girl a REAL love potion."

The girl turned pale. "Oh God…What do I do?"

"Well first you owe me 100 dollars for that potion, which you will work off. Second you need to find that girl and get that potion back. It's too late tonight but you find her tomorrow. Do you have any idea where she was from?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah I do. But grandmother, that same girl I sold the potion too, something odd happened when I read her fortune."

The old woman turned a curious eye to the Girl. "What?"

The three card's she were supposed to draw were, The Lovers, The Sun and The Wheel of fortune. I set up my deck, just like you taught me. I'm sure I packed the deck right."

The old woman suddenly had a look in her eye as if she knew what was going to happen next. "What card's actually came up?"

The girl looked stunned for a moment as her grandmother knew what had happened. "The Cards that came up were, The Sun, The Lovers and The Tower. Grandma, I didn't even put the Tower card in the deck."

The old woman thought for a moment, "Chance and or Fate decided to play tricks tonight. That girl is in store for a love she'd never expect in a million years. You need to find her tomorrow and get that potion back. Pay her back double her money if you need to. Otherwise, that Girl will be playing with very powerful forces indeed. Love potions are not to be taken lighly."

**I decided to take a break from my "Where's Tori" Story with this one. This story is much lighter in tone and I hope will be a pretty funny one. It won't be very long. Just a couple of chapters.**


	2. Cupid's Arrow

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Love potion #9**

**Chapter 2 - Cupid's arrow.**

**No One's POV.**

Tori was in decent spirits when she got home, despite the fact that the sight of Jade all over Beck was rather sickening to her. Jade in fact had been all over Beck this particular evening.

However her spirits fell when she got home. As she walked in the living room, she could see her parents were standing by the kitchen glaring at each other.

Tori know instantly she had walked in on an argument. Now a days, her parents argued a lot. Especially since it was revealed the previous year that her mom had an affair with her dad's partner Gary.

The marriage held, but only barely. It pained Tori to no end to see how far apart her parents had drifted. From happily married to just plain out of love, to downright resentment. Tori was sure they were still together, just for her and Trina's sake.

"Did you have a good time at the carnival, Tori." Her mom asked with a polite smile that attempted to cover the tension that was plainly visible in the room.

"Yes, we all had a good time. You'll see I'm home in time." Tori answered as she walked into the kitchen.

"We'd rather you'd have gone Friday, when you don't have school but You've done well in your classes so we thought we'd cut you some slack." Her dad said as he moved to the kitchen table.

Tori went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the counter. A moment later her mom had moved to the table as well. Tori knew that the second she'd leave the argument would start right back up. As she opened her water she spotted two freshly brewed cups of coffee sitting on the counter.

"If anyone needs a love potion, it's my mom and dad." Tori thought sadly to herself. A moment later, for reasons she didn't quite understand, Tori poured one dose each of the love potion into each mug, when her parents weren't looking. At this point, Tori would have done anything to save her parents marriage; even pouring a fake love potion in to her parents coffee.

"Better than nothing. Who knows this crazy stuff might actually work." She thought with amusement.

"Tori dear, could you hand us our two cups of coffee please." Her mom asked.

Tori nodded and carried the two cups to the table and said good night, which her parents kindly responded in kind.

As she walked up the stairs she heard her father remark," This coffee has just a hint of mint. I like the flavor. Is this some kind of special blend?"

Tori's mom took a sip. "No, perhaps there was a mix-up with the label."

Tori kept going and just as she got to her door she heard the argument begin to start up again.

"So much for my miracle love potion." Tori sighed as she shut the door behind her.

Tori got ready for bed and went to sleep, lamenting the lack of love in her life and in her parents marriage. The next morning she woke, dressed and got ready as she did every day. But when she got downstairs, she noticed something was off.

When she came down at 7, always either one or both of her parents would be there eating breakfast. When they were both there, they would just eat in silence and occasionally glare at each other. But today it was only Trina eating a bowl of cereal and she looked oddly tired.

"Hey Trina, where's mom and dad and why do you look so tired?" Tori asked as she poured herself a bowl.

Trina looked at her incredulously and pointed to the upstairs. "You didn't hear all that last night, mom and dad kept me up half the night. I finally moved downstairs and slept on the couch. I couldn't stand listening to it anymore."

Tori looked at her sister with surprise, "I didn't hear anything, was it that bad?"

Trina took a long drink of her orange juice. "Of course you wouldn't hear it; you sleep like the dead. It was terrible having to hear all that."

Tori lowered her head sadly, "I hate it when they fight."

Trina burst out laughing, "Fight…Fight…you think they were fighting, are you kidding?"

"Uh…don't they always fight, like they have been for the last 10 years."

Trina laughed even harder, "I'm used to the sound of them fighting, that doesn't bother me in the slightest. The reason I said it was terrible to listen to was, because I had to listen to them fucking half the dam night. Nobody and I mean nobody wants to hear their parents have loud sex in the next dam room. It will take me a month to get that sound out of my head. They're still up there sleeping."

A look of total shock quickly came across her face. "What!"

Trina shrugged. "I don't know what the hell got into them, but what ever issues they've been having lately don't seem to be issues anymore. Believe me I'm happy as a clam to know their getting along." Trina groaned at this point. "But I just don't want to hear it."

At this point, Tori saw her mom and dad at the top of the stairs, they were both in bathrobes and appeared to have just gotten up.

"Trina, Tori. Your father and I decided to sleep in and spend the day together. We both called in sick to our jobs today. You have everything you need for school?"

Tori blankly nodded, it was then she noticed that they were holding hands.

"Good, see you two later." Her mom said,

"Have a good day, Girls." Her father said with an oddly childish grin.

A second later they were gone, followed quickly but the shutting of the bedroom door.

Tori and Tina just looked at each other in amazement. For the first time in probably 10 years their parents seemed to be acting as if they were really in love.

"The POTION!" Tori quickly thought as she ran upstairs to grab it. As she made it to the entrance to her room, she heard the faint sound of moaning coming from her parents room.

Though comforting to know her parents were back in love, Tori found the actual sound of it rather repulsive. She quickly ran into her room and grabbed the bottle off the he dresser.

"Holy Shit, you actually work." She said to the bottle. Not wanting to her the sounds of her parent's marriage as it came roaring back to life. Tori quickly went back downstairs, with the bottle in her pocket.

On the ride to school, Tori ignored her sisters chattering and thought about the potion. "I figured it was some water with food coloring. I'd never believe it would actually work." Still part of Tori was skeptical. Her parents could have somehow managed to get past all the issues that had built up in the last 10 years.

So as she walked across the school parking lot, Tori figured she'd take one of the two remaining doses and test it. If it worked she knew exactly who she'd use the final dose on; Beck Oliver.

She had an idea for a good test subject. In her scriptwriting class is a boy named Trent. He is best friends with a girl named Becky and they have been friends forever. But everyone knows that Trent loves Becky, but she only considers him a friend. Instead, Becky likes to date large primitive jerks that treat her like garbage. Whenever one tossed her aside, Trent unfailingly helps pick up the pieces of her shattered heart as he loves her. But his heart is broken every time she runs off to another Jerk. Tori did think that Becky was a nice and kind person; she just had a terrible taste in men. Tori had Becky in two of her classes and they talked from time to time.

Tori liked Trent, he was a bit geeky, but he practically worshiped the ground Becky walked on and he was always there for her. Tori felt very bad for Trent and decided she would play cupid.

Trent and Becky almost always sat outside school talking and having coffee before classes started. Today as Tori observed, was no exception.

Tori put the bottle in her hand, and cheerfully walked up to Trent and Becky. "Hey Trent, Hey Becky, how are you two doing today." Tori said as she sat next to Becky.

"Great, we were just hanging." Trent said.

"You really should go to the carnival. I went with Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie. We all had a blast." Tori said cheerfully

"Yeah, My new boyfriend Brian is taking me tonight." Becky said with a smile.

Tori could instantly see a look of pain flash across Trent's face, as she said boyfriend. Becky of course, didn't notice.

A moment later Tori put one dose of the Love potion in Becky's coffee, when she wasn't looking. Tori chatted with them about school until the moment Becky took a drink.

"Becky Don't you just love Trent's shirt. I look's so cool." Tori said quickly in order to get Becky to look at Trent. She looked at his shirt with a shrug and then into his eyes for a moment. But much to Tori's disappointment nothing happened. A moment later she was chattering on about Brian her wonderful new boyfriend.

Tori excused herself a moment later and headed to her first class. As she walked in the school, she spotted Jade making out with Beck up against his locker. Tori only sighed and went to her first class.

"It must have been a fluke. At least my parents are happy." She said sadly to herself.

After 2nd period Tori noticed something. It was Trent and Becky in the hallway and they were holding hands. Tori actually did a double take to see they were holding hands. Not to mention a huge smile on Trent's face. As Tori watched from down the hallway, she saw them say something to each other, quickly kiss and separate.

Tori quickly went up to Trent. "Hey Trent, what gives. Wasn't she dating some guy named Brian?"

He just threw up his hands excitedly. "It's the strangest thing. After 1st period she finds me and tells me she loves me. That I'm her soulmate and she's sorry she didn't realize it until today. She told me she broke up with Brian, then she kissed me. I've loved her since the 4th grade, I've seen her date one asshole after another each time my heart gets stomped on. But now she loves me and I'm going to treat her likes she deserves to be treated. I gotta get to class. This is the best day of my life."

With that Trent, happily walked down the hallway.

Tori pulled out the nearly empty bottle and looked at it. "FUCK! Holy Cow, I have a real love potion."

Coincidently, Tori looked up to see Beck and Jade down the hallway. They were holding hands, looking like a happy couple. Jade had a smug look on her face, like the world was her oyster.

"I'm going to steal Beck from you Jade, and wipe that smug look right off your face." Tori said to herself.

"How are you exactly going to steal Beck from Jade?" A familiar female voice said from behind her.

Tori spun around to see Cat, standing right behind her.

Tori held up the bottle. She just had to tell someone and Cat already knew about the potion so Tori told her. "Remember that love potion I bought at the fair last night?"

Cat looked at the bottle. "Uh..Yeah. So what. Even I know those things aren't real."

Tori excitedly held up the bottle. "You don't understand. This one is real. I used it on my parents and they are totally back in love. I then used on Becky Harrison and she's now in love with Trent."

"Oh that's good, she's a total Jerk Magnet. He's so nice to her." Cat said, seeming to half believe Tori.

"Now I'm going to Make Beck fall in love with me." Tori said in almost a giddy tone.

Cat's smile quickly faded. "If you're telling me the truth and I'm not totally sure you are, than I wouldn't do that. You're dealing with Jade and Love and other powerful things that can't be totally understood." Cat could occasionally be very wise, which she was now.

However, Tori was undeterred. "Please don't say anything Cat. I can Treat Beck so much better than Jade."

Cat huffed. "I do know you would treat Beck like a prince. So I won't say anything. But if it blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

It was at lunch Tori decided to strike. She watched and got the same cola that Beck did, then made a point to sit next to him. Jade who was on the other side of Beck gave Tori a cold look that could make the sun freeze but otherwise said nothing.

Jade was watching Beck like a hawk during most of Lunch so Tori, didn't get a chance to do anything. Only with about 10 minutes left, Jade started to talk to Andre about a project he was doing for his Music theory class.

Tori then put the last of the Love potion in her drink and with a quick move, switched it with Beck's. Her heart was racing, as she hoped no one would see the switch. Only Cat did, but other than a disapproving frown, she said nothing.

At that moment, by chance Tori moved her elbow and accidentally knocked her purse off the table. As Tori bent down to pick up her purse, a hand reached for the cup with the love potion.

But the owner of that hand, with black nail polish, wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and had grabbed the wrong drink. She was too busy paying attention to Tori and mocking the Latina for being a klutz. She didn't even notice the funny mint taste in the drink.

Tori picked up her purse, shrugged off Jade's insult and looked to see if the cup had been drank from. Tori grinned as she saw it had. Tori then immediately tapped Beck on the shoulder, who quickly looked at her.

"Hey Beck, can I have your notes for yesterday's Theatre Tech class. I misplaced mine." She asked looking deeply into his eyes.

Tori noticed no noticeable change in Beck, he just made a half smile and said. "Sure, come by my locker when lunch is done."

What Tori failed to notice, was the odd stare that Jade was giving her. It was a rather glassy eyed expression with her mouth hanging open. Paying no attention to Jade, Tori walked off and waited for the potion to take effect and Beck to be hers.

Jade meanwhile, for reasons she could not comprehend, couldn't help but watch Tori as she left. Her eyes firmly locked on the Latina's ass. It was unsettling to Jade that she couldn't help but look at the Latina. Even more so, that she very much liked what she saw.

**There was such good reaction to the first chapter, you all get the 2nd chapter right away.**


	3. You break it, you bought it

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love Potion number 9**

**Chapter 3 – You break it, you bought it.**

**Tori's POV **

I headed to my locker confident that soon Beck would be mine. Sure Jade would be steamed, but I didn't care. If she had bothered to be my friend, I may have not done what I did. But as she has said more than once; "We're not friends."

Since we're not friends, that I don't feel bad about stealing her boyfriend. Ok, I feel a little bad but I'm still going to do it anyway.

I stopped by my locker and grabbed my books for the next couple of classes. Then I headed to Beck's locker to get the notes I supposedly needed to get. I just wanted to see if the potion has taken effect yet. I guess it takes at least a few minutes to take effect. The potion didn't seem to affect Becky or my parents right away, or seemed to at least.

I walked confidently to Beck's locker where he was pulling out some note books. I put my best smile on as I walked up. Jade was standing behind him, eyeing me oddly. She's always looking at me suspiciously when I'm around Beck. Disregarding Jade, I walked up to Beck and looked him in the eye.

"Got those notes? I'll have them back tomorrow." I said.

He nodded and pulled out a notebook, which he handed to me. "Here you go Tori."

As I took the notebook, I looked right at him. He acted as he always did, friendly but nothing more. I thought that the potion may take longer to do its thing, with a bit of disappointment.

It was then I looked at Jade who was quietly starring at me. She said nothing and just kept eyeing me. I thought her stare was odd, as it was not her usual look of scorn. She appeared to be simply studying me with great interest. But I wasn't interested in Jade, so I said thanks and kept on going to next class.

I looked back as Beck put his arm around Jade and gave her a kiss.

"Come on Love potion, do your stuff." I said out loud to myself.

The next class was Sikowitz's class and today I sat in the back. I didn't feel like getting called today. I had to act like a duck yesterday and he said I was rather unconvincing. Lord know's, what he'll have me acting like today.

A minute later Jade and Beck walked in. Beck had an odd look of disappointment on his face. Jade still had that strange look on hers. My spirits perked up as I thought, perhaps something may be starting.

But much to my surprise, they sat next to me. They have on occasion when there was no space elsewhere, but it rarely happened. It was even stranger, when Jade sat between Beck and I.

"Ha…I get it. She doesn't want me to be next to Beck. Protecting her man so to speak." I thought, as a smug look came to my face. "Won't be you're man much longer Jade."

Soon after, Sikowitz climbed into the window and started to lecture on death scenes. I kept glancing at Beck who seemed to be paying rapt attention to the lecture. A moment later I suddenly became of something on my leg.

Cautiously I looked down do see, much to my utter shock, it was Jade's black fingernail polished, pale hand. I instantly froze with a deer in the headlights look on my face. The pale hand was resting just above my knee. I couldn't move my eyes ways from the most improbable of all things, Jade's hand resting calmly on my leg.

Then it began to move ever so slowly, much like a spider. Jade began to move the hand up my leg. It sent an odd tingle that went through my whole body. I wanted to run in fear, but I was completely paralyzed.

What was going on? Jade was touching me! I somehow managed to remove my eyes from her hand, to Jade and Beck. Beck was still firmly paying attention the lecture.

Jade was not paying attention to the lecture. I could see her green eyes looking back at me with a look I'd never seen from her before. It was a soft tender look.

It was then at that moment I had a horrible realization.

Beck isn't in love with me JADE IS!

My fears were confirmed a second later by two things.

First she mouthed to me with her blood red lips. "Hey sexy!"

The second was the fact that her hand had reached my crotch and she didn't pull it away. She then started to reach into my crotch.

Freaking out, I suddenly jumped out of the chair and blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

The whole class suddenly roared with laughter, including Sikowitz, causing me to turn a nice shade of bright red.

"Then Pee Tori. I like how you didn't beat around the bush by asking if you could be excused. You got right to it and said you had to pee. By all means Tori, Pee in good health." Sikowitz said with enthusiasm.

I didn't think it was possible for me to turn redder, but somehow I managed to. I had been utterly humiliated and had an insane Goth girl fall in love with me all in the space of 5 minutes. I didn't want to think what doom would befall me next. I just needed to think for a moment, so I ran to the bathroom.

Once I got into the bathroom, I could properly freak out. I began to pace nervously in front of the long mirror as I took assessment of what happened.

"Jade was mocking me when I dropped my purse. She must have accidentally drank Beck's drink and fell in love with….ME! Oh god. The craziest meanest girl in school now wants me." I quickly sputtered out to myself.

A moment later I heard the door open and close and the sound of someone standing behind me.

"Hello Vega." Said a voice I didn't want to hear, in an a rather sultry tone.

My mouth opened as I started to panic but nothing but a "Ah" came out of my mouth. I spun around to see Jade leaning up against the wall. There was an unmistakably seductive look in her green eyes.

"Uh…" I began to stammer. "Uh…Hi Jade. Fancy meeting you here."

Jade took a step forward and quietly put some lipstick on. She then quickly checked herself in the mirror, before looking back to me.

"You know I never really gave you much thought until today Vega. How could I have been so stupid, not to truly notice you."

I took about 3 steps backwards. Jade quickly took 4 closer to me. Here eyes were fixed on me with an intensity that I didn't think possible for a person. Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Your hair, your mouth, those cheekbones, you're smile, the way you constantly annoy me, your nice compact breast's."

I quickly looked down at my breasts. Ok, their not the biggest pair of boobs on the planet but I thought there decent sized. Even madly in love with me, she manages to insult me.

"It's everything about you and more that I love." She said in a low husky voice, as she advanced on me like a wild animal that was cornering its prey.

Sure enough, I realized I had been nicely backed into a corner with a grinning Jade advancing on me. I wanted to be her friend, but this was too much. Just the way she was mentally undressing me with her eyes was too weird.

"Jade….You don't know what you're doing. Think of Beck, Your Boyfriend." I said as she closed the distance and stood right before me. She put her hand against the wall next to my head, blocking me from moving to the left.

"Don't you Love Beck?" I said quickly.

A hurt look came to her face. "How could I love Beck, how could I ever love Beck when my heart belongs to you. I want to hate you but I can't, you're so wonderful and beautiful. Our's heart's beat as one. I'm made for you and I am so sorry I didn't realize it until now. But I plan to make it up to you. I just want to make you happy and believe me I can make you happy." She said as she gently ran a finger up my arm, causing goose bumps to form all over it.

"But." I said before Jade cut me off.

"You have a wonderful butt." She said as she reached around and goosed me. I jumped with a small yelp, causing her to laugh.

"How about you and I ditch school and consumate our relationship. I know you've been dying to play with my boobs." She said holding them up for me.

As I was momentarily distracted by her breasts, they are big and nice I'll even admit that, she moved into kiss me.

I quickly ducked out of the way of her kiss and moved out from the corner before she could react. At that point, I fled the bathroom in terror. I've just discovered a even scarier thing than mean Jade. It's lovesick Jade.

I made it back to the classroom to find the class all looking at me goofy.

"Was it a good pee, Tori. I didn't think you had it in you. Heck, I didn't even think you were potty trained." Said Rex, making a stupid Joke.

"Don't you dare mock Tori, you overstuffed piece of plastic." Jade suddenly hissed from the doorway. Before anyone could react, Jade moved to Robbie and tore Rex's head off. The angry Goth at this point, held the head in her hand and began to yell at it.

"No one, I mean, No one, makes fun of Tori. You especially. Got It!"

Jade then handed the head back to a stunned Robbie before taking her seat next to me. If there was any consolation, it was the fact that everyone was now looking at Jade strangely. A moment later, Sikowitz shrugged and continued with the lecture.

"Just kill me now!" I lamented, as I once again felt a hand with black nail polish on my leg.

I managed to make it through class. Jade's hand was on my leg most of the time. Every time someone would look she'd pull it back. I spent the time, trying to find a way out of this. I didn't have those feelings for Jade. At the moment she more than had them for me.

The second the bell rang, I took off like a shot. Jade wasn't in my next class, but Cat was. I needed to talk to her.

In the next class I sat down and tried to relax. I was away from Jade and could think and talk things over with Cat.

"What's wrong?" Cat, said as she sat down next to me.

"Whats wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong. Jade somehow got the cup with the potion." I said half in desperation.

"So Beck's not in love with you?"

"NO Jade is!" I said in a panic.

"What, Jade doesn't even like Girls." Cat said, as if she didn't quite believe me.

"She does now! She tried to seduce me in the bathroom."

Cat shook her head in disbelief. I think you've been working too hard Tori. It's all in your head. That's what they say about my brother all the time.

At this point my phone chimed with a text. My eyes bugged out as I looked at the picture that was included with the text.

I held the picture up to Cat. "Is this in my head?"

Cat's eyes went as wide as saucers, as she looked at the nice picture that Jade had just sent me. It was a picture the pale skinned Goth topless. "Oh My God! Those are Jade's boobs."

"See!" I said.

"I told you not to do this Tori. I can't believe it. You broke Jade!" Cat said with an unhappy look.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the start of the class. I deleted the picture of Jade and put my phone on silent. Then I quietly prayed I wouldn't receive any more pictures, though I pretty sure I would.

**So what do you think will happen next? Tori has accidentally unleashed a very powerful and unpredictable force, and that would be Jade. No telling what the lovesick Goth will do! Meanwhile, Tori's too busy freaking out to think straight. **

**I tired to make this chapter a real funny one. I hope you like it.**


	4. A Fine Mess

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love Potion number 9**

**Chapter 4 – A fine mess.**

**Tori's POV**

I checked my messages when class ended. No nude pictures, but 2 expressing Jade's undying love for me.

"More messages from Jade?" Cat said as I got up from my chair.

"Uh..Huh." Tori said with a groan.

"Boobs?"

"No not this time, just sending her undying love."

Cat grabbed the phone and looked at the texts. "Oh you have a new one. Oh..It's so cute, She's even come up for a name for you as a couple. Jori, for a combination of Jade and Tori. It says Jori forever."

I just snatched the phone back and growled.

"I thought it was cute." Cat said defensively as she started we started to walk from the classroom.

"I didn't ask you." I snapped.

"Hey. You were the one that broke her."

I suddenly had a thought. "I need to talk to Beck, Tell him that I think Jade isn't feeling well. So he doesn't get suspicious. Maybe if he turns on the charm or tries to help her it will snap Jade out of it."

With that I rushed off to find Beck alone at his locker.

"Hey Beck" I said nervously, as I took a quick look to see if Jade was about.

"Hey Tori. What's up?"

Before I could get anything out of my mouth, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"You get away from her." Jade suddenly growled to Beck as she came up.

I looked to see Beck, startled, suddenly back up with a look of surprise. "Hey babe, Tori and were just talking." He made a casual smile. "No worries, no one is going to steal me from you."

Jade just glared at him. "Like I care about you!" She barked before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

A moment later I was pushed into the broom closet, where Jade seemed to quickly inspect me. "Was he hitting on you? Cause if he's moving in on my girl, I'll knock his teeth out!" Jade said with a raised fist.

Oh Crap. I forgot about Jades, almost near maniacal levels of jealously.

I could tell she was seething and that wasn't good at all. So I made an attempt to calm her and try and fix this.

"Relax Jade, I just had a question about an assigment for English that's all. He wasn't hitting on me." I said in a soothing voice.

A look of relief quickly came to Jade's face as she gave me a almost smothering hug. "Oh thank god. I thought I was going to lose you to HIM!."

She then released me and a somewhat crazed look came to her eyes. "Oh crap I still need to break up with him. Then I can let that useless Canadian that you are off limits. Wait a second; I need to tell all of those grubby bastards that you're not to be touched."

That sound you hear, is my chance for a date anytime in the near future being flushed down the toilet. On the plus side, that will keep that creep Ryder Daniels off my back.

Jade moved to the door. "I need to tell them all right away, Beck especially."

I quickly grabbed her wrist. "No wait! Don't Tell them."

Jade suddenly looked very hurt and sad. "Don't you want anyone to know how much I love you?"

The sight of a sad looking Jade, made my heart twitch. I couldn't leave her like this. I had to improvise.

I grabbed her hands and smiled. "Because I don't want to share our love with anyone. Because it's such a super secret special love. So you pretend you still love Beck but I'll be happy to know that you really love me. Like you came up with the word Jori, it's our super secret word for our super secret special love."

A tear came to her eye. "Oh my god that's beautiful. You're wonderful. I love you." She said quickly. At that point she moved to kiss me, but I was saved by the bell.

"Oh snap. I'm late for class." I ran for the door, again dodging her kiss. "Remember, super secret special love."

Jade nodded with a smile as I exited the broom closet. One thing I'll have to admit is that its fun being able to manipulate Jade. She is puddy in my hands. It's a nice change of pace. I'll even admit I do like the attention a tiny bit. I just have to keep things from getting out of hand until I figure out a way out of this. The next class was math, which went uneventfully. As I exited the class room I ran into Beck.

I looked apologetic as possible. "Hey Beck, I think Jade is sick or something. She's not quite herself. I know what she said to you was rude." I said quickly before he cut me off.

"Oh that about Like I care about you. That's nothing, she's said that to me before. You're right she does seem a bit off today. Maybe I'll see if she wants to go home."

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, take her home. She needs rest. Lot's of rest. She'll be back to normal in no time. Don't worry."

At this point I decided to move on before Jade spotted me talking to Beck. The poor boy will end up with several missing teeth.

Sure enough I turned a corner and ran into Jade. She winked and said "Hey secret lover."

I stopped and replied with a fake smile. "Hey Jade."

"Think about me?" she said expectantly.

"Uh…It's kind of hard not to at the moment." I said truthfully.

She leaned in and whispered. "You're wonderful."

"You are too, Jade." I said, playing along.

"Oooh. Gotta get to class." Jade said before she took off.

I heard a laugh from only a few feet away. Looking over I turned to see it was Cat, who was leaning against a locker. "If I didn't know better, you look like you're enjoying this. You do make a very cute couple."

I just rolled my eyes and kept going on to class with Cat following along, as she was in the same class. I'd fooled Jade and kept her from breaking up with Beck, but I was not closer to getting out of this mess.

But strangely enough, as I got out of that next class, I spotted the Gypsy girl who sold me the potion standing in the hallway. I immediately ran up to her.

"What on earth did you sell me!" I barked.

"Yeah, My friend Jade is broke." Cat explained.

The girl sighed. "You used it didn't you? You were supposed to get a fake Love potion, but I accidentally sold you a real love potion. That's why I came to find you."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You accidentally sold me a real love potion. Do you know how much trouble I'm in now?"

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

I sighed. "I managed to figure out the love potion was real after a few tests. Then I decided to use it to cause my friend Beck to fall in love with me. But by mistake his girlfriend Jade drank it by mistake. Now's she's totally in love with me. I don't get it. She doesn't even like girls."

"Look I'm sorry I messed up. But you should have never used that. Let me explain something. Love potions have been around since ancient days. They are very powerful. In the course of history, at least 3 wars were started by the misuse of love potions. You've heard of the Trojan War. That was the result of a misused Love potion."

That was the last thing I needed to hear. "Oh great now what."

The Gypsy girl motioned to calm down. "Ok, Calm down. This girl that's in love with you. Has she kissed you yet?"

"No…But not for lack of trying.."

She breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Then you're in the clear."

"How! She's madly in love with me."

"Ok, since love potions were so powerful and had caused tons of trouble, they started to make them with a failsafe. If the person who ingested the potion does not kiss within 24 hours, on the lips the person they are in love with, then it will wear off. They will be exactly as is before they drank the potion. They'll attribute the feelings to being sick or food poisoning."

Finally a ray of hope. "So as long as I don't kiss Jade, she'll revert back to her old Tori hating self. But what happens if they do kiss?" I asked.

"The potion will become permanent and I mean permanent. It will change them so they love that person and they are their soulmate. It can even change sexual orientation, that's how powerful it is. Once they kiss, no power in the world can undo it. But if you don't kiss, this gal will be back to normal exactly 24 hours after she drank the potion."

I felt like a weight had been pulled off my shoulders. "Oh thank god. You don't know how much a relief that is. All I need to do is keep her out of my hair until tomorrow and this will all be over."

"That's right." The Gypsy girl said. "Sorry I couldn't have gotten here earlier. I took the wrong bus by mistake. But you can still get out of this. But you need to know something else."

Tori's spirts suddenly fell again. "What?"

"Well, depending on personality type, he subject who drank the potion can be a bit unstable for the first 24 hours."

"Well she did yell at Rex's head" Cat noted.

"Rex?" The Gypsy girl said.

"Rex is a dummy."

The Girl nodded. "OK, she won't hurt you but they can be very unpredictable. I would also advise you to lock your doors and window's tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, she'll probably try to get at you during the night."

My eye's bugged out. "What!"

"Oh. She won't hurt you. Not at all. In fact she'd throw herself in front of a bus to save you. If she gets at you during the night, she'll probably just fuck you silly"

**No One's POV**

Strangely, Tori found herself wondering what it would be like to be fucked silly by Jade. But she quickly dismissed the thought and thanked the Gypsy girl.

"Thank you. My friend and I need to get to class."

The girl nodded her head. "Good Luck.

Tori then gave Cat an excited look. "I'm saved! By Tomorrow Jade will be her old self and I'm in the clear."

Cat gave Tori a rather dubious look. "I still think you shouldn't have used the potion to begin with. Jade is not to be trifled with."

Tori started to walk down the corridor with Cat. "Ok Ok, I've learned my lesson."

A few moments later the person who had been eavesdropping from just around the corner, stepped out into the hallway and crossed her arms.

It was Jade of course, who had been looking for Tori earlier and overheard the entire conversation. She stood there watching the Latina and Cat disappear down the hallway as an evil smirk formed on her face.

"I don't think you've quite learned your lesson yet, Love of my life." Jade said softly, as she wandered to her next class.

As she walked down the hallway, Jade could be heard quietly singing part of an old Cliff Richard song.

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman _

_She's going to get you…_

**As the old saying goes, the plot thickens. **

**Everyone is liking this story so much, you all get a bonus chapter again today.**

**The song Jade sings is called "Devil Woman" By Cliff Richard. **


	5. What a girl wants

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love potion number 9.**

**Chapter 5 – What a girl wants.**

**Tori's POV.**

I knew I had until tomorrow lunch to dodge Jades affections, but I was in the clear after that. I can't tell you how good I feel about that. Of course I learned that messing with Love potions is very hazardous indeed.

With a weight lifted off my shoulders I walked into my English class, which was the last class of the day. But as I walked in, I suddenly remembered that Jade was in this class. I purposely found a seat that had no empty seats next to it.

Jade walked in the classroom a few moments later. She silently walked up to the boy in the next desk to me and without saying a word just glared at him. After about 10 seconds under Jade's withering stare, he seemed to panic and moved to the other side of the room. A smile came to Jade's face as she then took the now empty seat.

At least this classroom is a normal one with desks in rows. So she won't be able to feel me up during class. I guess that's a plus.

"From now on, the seat next to you is mine." Jade purred.

Thankfully the teacher began to speak at that point, causing us to have to focus attention on her. The class went as normal, with the exception of the fact that Jade would occasionally sensually lick her lips while gazing in my direction.

I think she was enjoying the fact I would nervously shift in my seat whenever she did that. She would smirk occasionally too. In love with me or not, she's still Jade.

As class ended Jade smiled and walked with me out into the hallway. Before anything could be said, I could see none other than the grinning face of Ryder Daniels. That creep has been bugging me since I burned him on stage. He's been nice to me and keeps hitting on me. I keep politely shooting him down, but he seemed undeterred. All the asshole wants is to get into my pants. I'm certain, I would severely regret, letting that happen.

"Hi Tori." He said, as he seemed to glide up. At this point, I couldn't help but visibly tense up.

Jade who up to this point hadn't said anything since class ended, quickly got in his face, tightly grabbed his crotch and squeezed.

"I've heard that getting your balls squeezed is real painful. Tell me, is it?" She quickly hissed.

Ryder turned white and a pained expression came on his face. Oddly no one around seemed to pay any attention to Jade putting the squeeze on his man parts. In fact I saw one or two smirks from various ladies that happened to be passing by.

Ryder just groaned, only causing Jade to squeeze harder.

"A groan is not an answer. Tell me, is it painful!" Jade said through gritted teeth.

A smile couldn't help but form on my face as he began to cry. I totally hated him. I normally don't enjoy other people's pain. But in his case, I'll make an exception.

"Yes..Yes… It's really painful please stop!" He said as a tear ran down his face.

Jade leaned in really close to his face but still held on. "Get this through your thick skull, pencil dick. Every time you so much as look at Tori, I'm going to inflict pain on you. This kind of pain. Am I being clear, Mr. Daniels?" Jade said, with a particularly venomous tone of voice.

He vigorously shook his head. "Crystal clear."

"So if you want to avoid this intense pain, in the future I would strongly advise you to stay away from Tori Vega. That girl is off limits to you, GOT IT!"

"YES!" He cried.

Jade at this point released him. "GO!" She barked, causing the creepiest guy in school to flee in terror down the hallway.

Jade then turned to me with a look of tremendous satisfaction. "No one bothers my baby, him especially. You don't have to ever worry about him again."

I was genuinely grateful and Jade a true smile. "Thank you."

The look in Jade's eyes quickly turned into a much more sensual one as she subtly ran her finger up my stomach. "Come on, let's go back to my room and get naked and very very sweaty."

CRAP!

I had to think of something very fast. I was still very much Jade's prey. She had just chased off one of the other predators.

"Oh snap, Trina's waiting for me. Tons of homework, I have to help my mom cook dinner, can I take a rain check." I quickly stammered. I did my best to cover my look of panic but I'm sure I did lousy job.

Jade's face quickly fell into a pout. "Don't you love me? I just want to spend time with my beautiful baby."

There goes that odd twitch of my heart again.

"Hey. How about tomorrow night. I can put on my best knock out dress, we have a nice romantic dinner and we can get really sweaty afterward." I said putting on the charm.

Jade's eye's totally lit up, meaning she bought it hook line and sinker. She won't be able to stand the sight of me by tomorrow night."

"I'm going to hold you to that Vega." Jade said as she moved into steal a kiss.

**No One's POV**

Tori in a panic blurted out. "Oh I hear Trina calling" and ran off, narrowly dodging Jade's kiss.

Jade just watched the Latina flee down the hallway, with a smirk.

"God, she looks so dam cute when she flees in terror. But I have so much to do. Tori, do I have a surprise for you." She said to her self, with a particularly evil laugh.

**Tori's POV**

I found Trina impatiently waiting by her car. I couldn't get into it fast enough. I did have a bunch of homework to do, so I just tried to get into it. Jade didn't but she did text me a lot through the evening. Her is a sample of her texts.

"Jori forever"

"I love the fact that you're mine"

"You look sexy when startled"

"I would die for you."

"I would live for you"

"I would cry for you."

"I would laugh for you."

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you." - I think that's a song lyric.

"Are you sure you don't want to start our date early?" - Attached was a picture of her in a rather skimpy nightgown. Ok, I'll admit it. She looks pretty dam good.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

That last one came in around 9 o'clock, causing me to think. "Oh chiz, what happens if she gets in my room at night." Somehow I don't think my locked window would keep the insane lovesick Goth out of my bed.

I needed to stay somewhere else tonight. I thought about calling Cat, but that would be the first place Jade would look. So I called Andre and asked him if I could crash on his couch.

"Hey Andre, we had a water main break down the street, so we have no water. Would you mind if I crashed on your couch. If you're grandma is ok with it."

OK, I lied.

Surprisingly he was fine with it, his grandmother too. I told my parents I was going to work late on a project with Andre and would just crash on his couch. They said fine.

So Andre picked me up, we hung, watched TV and had some popcorn. For the first time all day I was able to relax. There was one last text from Jade wishing me good night and said she was looking forward to our date tomorrow. Tomorrow this would be all over and thank god for that.

The next morning I walked into school happy that in a few hours I would be free. My happy mood was quickly spoiled by the sound of angry clicking heels coming up behind me, when I was at my locker.

I turned to see a very pissed looking Jade, she pointed a finger in my face. "Where were you last night. You weren't in your bed. Where you with BECK!"

"How would you know that?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"I just needed to see you and I decided to pay you a visit at 3 in the morning. Where were you Vega?"

"Hey" I put up my hands defensively. "We had a problem with the water so I crashed on Andre's couch. I swear baby. I crashed on the couch. Ask him. We just hung out. Nothing happened."

I then put on my best seductive look. "But I did dream of you."

Jade appeared angry for another moment but then relaxed. "Ok. I didn't want to go away empty handed. So I took a souvenir of you. I hope you don't mind too much. I wanted a part of you to be close to me."

I suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Uh..sure. So what exactly did you take?"

Jade grinned and pulled the waste band of her blue jeans down slightly, to reveal a purple pair of panties.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Uh…Those look like mine, in fact I think that was the pair I wore….two day's ago. They were in my laundry basket."

Jade leaned in and whispered. "They still smell like you. I left a pair of mine for you."

"EWWWW that's gross." I said quickly, as I was suddenly creeped out beyond imagination.

I was saved from any more humiliation by the sudden appearance of Cat. "What's gross?"

"Oh…The Kimchi and pasta that my mother made for dinner last night."

"I don't like Kimchi, it smells funny." Cat remarked.

"Uh…Let's all get to class." I said quickly.

Jade nodded and gave me a subtle wink. I knew this was going to be a long morning.

It was a long morning. I did my best to avoid Jade between classes. I avoided the area around the broom closet entirely. I know if I went anywhere near it, she's drag me and in and it would be all over.

The few times I did see Jade, she was nice to me. Like is told her, she played the part of Beck's girlfriend during the morning. He seemed oblivious to all that was going on. She did send me a whole slew of naked pictures of her and one very long email. It described in no uncertain terms the things she was going to do to and with me tonight. I don't know why ,but I read it twice.

Finally I made it too lunch. I was almost in the clear. I grabbed my burritos, Pepsi and sat down. A few minutes later, Cat sat next to me. Right after that Jade came out. But she had an odd look on her face. She also seemed to be rubbing her temple. As if she had a headache.

She came and sat down, at the opposite end of the table. What was happening? I quickly thought.

"What's wrong Jade?" I asked.

"Shut Up Vega." She hissed. "No one asked you!"

Beck who took a seat next to her looked concerned. "What's wrong babe?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't know. I just got this splitting headache all of a sudden. Funny thing is that, my mind is in a fog. I barely remember even coming to school today. I think I'm getting sick."

"Why don't you go home?" Andre said.

"I think maybe if I eat something, I'll feel better." She muttered, as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

Other than an icy glare, she said nothing to me. Jade then put her arm around Beck and quietly kept eating.

That's it. I'm in the clear. She's back to her bitchy self. Just to test it. I asked her a question about what she was doing that evening and I was quickly told it was none of my fucking business.

MEAN JADE'S BACK, HOORAY!

I quickly breathed a visible sigh of relief. Cat, just shook her head and give me a disapproving look.

But I was free and in the clear. I'll admit, I was getting a bit fond of Jade being nice to me. Her note was interesting, to say the least. But I pushed all those things aside and let my mind drift and relax.

Part way through lunch, I heard a crash coming from near the food truck. I stood up and looked to see that Sinjin had just dropped a tray of food. Poor guy, he never catches a break.

"That idiot is almost as klutzy as you Vega. He's smarter than you though. But then again, so is my dog and he's dead." Jade said with a snarky look.

I just sighed and sat back down. Things were back exactly as they were. Jade hated me, Beck loved Jade and I was all alone. I didn't like that at all, but at this point. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. Just the fact that Jade hated me again gave me this oddly conflicted feeling inside.

My thoughts were interrupted by an odd taste in my Pepsi, as I took a drink. My soda suddenly tasted of mint. I suddenly felt a bit off.

"VEGA!" Jade suddenly and very loudly barked at me.

"What" I said looking directly at her, still very puzzled.

Jade suddenly smirked. "Nothing, I just needed you to look in my eyes. That's all."

"MINT!" The word suddenly crashed through my mind. That's what my dad said the love potion tasted like.

"Exactly 24 hours," Now those words of the Gypsy girl ran through my head. I suddenly had a startling revelation. I gave Jade the love potion near the end of lunch, at about 12:50. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw it was only 12:23.

I suddenly realized that Jade has been faking me. She's not due to come out of it or another half an hour. She's still under the influence of the potion.

I looked at Jade again, as she just smiled. I felt warm inside and a bit dizzy. I found myself looking deep into her beautiful eyes. I never realized how beautiful they were before, not to mention her boobs. It was then I realized, somehow she just dosed me with the love potion and it had begun to take effect.

Jade's smile grew into a huge grin. She just kept looking at me like the cat that just ate the canary.

"We're going to be so happy together." Jade said to me in a soft tender voice.

**Uh Oh, looks like Tori just got a taste of her own medicine. Now the real fun begins.**


	6. Nothing left to chance

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love Potion number 9**

**Chapter 6 – Nothing left to chance.**

**Tori's Pov.**

As I sat there stunned beyond belief, a question formed in my mind. How did Jade get the love potion into my soda if she was sitting at the opposite end of the table? She was never near me.

I suddenly turned to look at Cat, who was sitting next to me. She quickly made a nervous smile.

"Cat." I said with narrowed eyes.

The red haired girl nervous smile turned into a grin. "She really does love you. She even got the tattoo, last night at the carnival to prove it."

The look of betrayal on my face must have been evident, as she quickly defended herself.

"Hey, it's only fair. I didn't say nothing when you did it to Jade and I…" She said, before I cut her off.

"But you put it in my drink. That's not fair at all." I whined.

Jade spoke up at this point. "I overheard your little pow wow with the gypsy girl yesterday. After school, Cat and I had a long talk about things she should and should not do. So in exchange for my forgiveness, she switched sides. I also threatened to throw Mr. Longneck into my father's wood chipper."

At this point, Beck, Robbie and Andre, just gave each other very puzzled looks. None of them had even the slightest idea what was going on.

"She didn't think I would at first, so Mr. Purple had a terrible accident. Apparently stuffed giraffes and wood chippers don't get along well." Jade said with a smirk.

I then looked at Jade, who seemed to be looking prettier by the second, in horror.

"Get off it Vega, I won her a replacement for Mr. Purple at the fair last night." Jade said, with a shrug. "That's also where I paid a nice visit to the gypsy. She initially didn't want to sell me the love potion, but I told her if she didn't bad things would happen. I guess she believed me."

**No One's POV**

Tori looked at Jade again. The Goths' beauty was like a magnet, Tori couldn't look away. But part of her mind thought. "Wait if I avoid her for 25 minutes, she'll hate me for real. Then she won't let me near her. After 24 hours I'll be fine."

A panicked look suddenly formed on Tori's face. She quickly got up and ran towards the school.

"What was that all about?" Asked Andre.

Jade got up and smiled. "Oh, that's Tori trying to escape my eternal love. She's not going to."

The Goth then looked to Beck with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break up with you."

Beck looked hurt. "Why?

"This is going to sound like a total line, but it's not you, it's me. First of all I'm a Lesbian now and second, I'm insanely in love with Tori. But it would be unfair to leave you empty handed."

Jade whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the crowd. "Attention Ladies." She shouted. "I have just broken up with Beck, who I might add is an animal in bed. So, he's fair game. Thank you. That will be all."

Beck looked a bit surprised at the announcement. A moment later, Beck suddenly became aware of about 30 sets of female eyes upon him. "Uh…thanks I guess."

Jade looked to the rest of the group. "Well, I have 25 minutes to track down and kiss a very pretty Latina Lady."

Andre pointed to the school, still somewhat confused. "She's already in the school, aren't you worried about her getting away?"

Jade shook her head. "No. Because, she's going to find that certain doors and gates have suddenly become mysteriously locked. She's not going anywhere I don't want her to."

But Robbie pointed to the open parking lot. "What if she ran that way?"

Jade then pointed to a huge muscle bound man standing at the corner of the parking lot. "That man there is Todd Hall former defensive tackle for the Oakland Raiders football team. I hired him to make sure that Tori did not escape that way. He's been to the Super Bowl twice and is very good at what he does; stopping people from getting past him."

But she's still running. "Robbie pointed out.

"She won't be for long." Jade said as she sent a text.

With that, Jade walked slowly in the direction that Tori had gone only a few moments earlier. As she casually strolled towards the school, Jade could be heard singing part of an old song by The Police.

_Oh can't you see. _

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With every step you take. _

Meanwhile Tori was running through the school. Part of her very much wanted to run, the other part very much didn't want to. Thought's of Jade and how wonderful she felt the Goth was slowly filled her head. The conflict with in her was frustrating.

Adding to her frustration was the fact that somehow many of the security gates in the school were suddenly down and locked. They were gates that pulled out from the walls that blocked access to certain parts of the school. They were only locked at night. But somehow they were in place. That and Tori noticed that many doors were now locked. Tori knew Jade was behind this, but had no idea how Jade managed it.

Suddenly her phone chimed with a text. Her heart leapt when she saw it was from Jade. But Tori suppressed the feeling and read it.

"I do really love you. My feelings are real." It was a simple, heartfelt message and not something Tori thought Jade would say, but she knew it was true.

Part of Tori resisted, mostly out of fear. She kept moving down the hallway and came to another down gate. As she went the other way she heard the distant clicking of Jade's combat boots echoing down the corridor.

Jade just calmly walked down the path that she knew Tori would take; the only path that was open to her.

Tori knew now that Jade, after overhearing the conversation yesterday, set her up. Judging by the locked gates and doors, she figured that Jade took no chances. Though she found herself oddly impressed by Jade's thoroughness.

"She cares' for me." Tori found herself thinking. The thing was that the feelings she was experiencing were real. Just as real as any other feeling she had ever felt.

"Don't fight it Tori. We're going to be great together.." Tori could hear Jade's voice echo down the hallway.

Tori found that her heart jumped at the mere sound of Jade's voice. Like a siren's call, she could feel the pull of it in her heart. Tori also found it harder and harder to keep going.

"Our love is destined Tori. I know you feel that." Tori could hear Jade call out, now closer.

Tori quickly thought to all the things that lead to this moment. The gypsy selling the bottle by mistake, her unusual urge to put the potion in her parent's coffee, knocking the purse over which distracted jade. Not only that she remembered that the gypsy girl said she would have been there hours earlier but she accidently took the wrong bus.

Of course, there was the fortune that started it all. Tori could suddenly hear the words of the young gypsy girl in her head. "Love will come to you, but perhaps not in a way you may expect. But it is coming and soon."

Tori turned a corner and encountered another gate. She was trapped and she knew it. The thing was that even if the gate was open, Tori would have stopped anyway. She was afraid for a moment but the thought of Jade's smile caused the fear to fade away. She didn't want to run. Tori just sat down on the floor with her back to the wall.

Slowly Tori could hear the footsteps getting closer. She let the feelings in her flow freely and didn't fight it. With the sound of each step Tori felt her heart lift just a bit higher.

A few seconds later, Jade calmly walked around the corner. She had a quiet smile on her face. Tori took a moment to study Jade. As if she had never seen the pale Goth before.

Her hair, which was midnight black, was beautiful. It was long and slighty wavy today. Just the way it fell over her shoulders was enough to take Tori's breath away. Her skin was pale, but perfect and flawless. Every part of the woman was perfect. Not just her body, but Tori thought of Jade's dark sense of humor, the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone and everything else.

Tori knew at that moment, she was in love. Absolutely head over heels in love, in fact. Her heart shook like it had been struck by an earthquake. Potion or not, what she felt was pure and real.

Tori smiled. "I never stood a chance didn't I?"

Finally a smirk came to her blood red lips. "None at all, But neither did I. You made me fall for you and I'm going to keep you."

"You seemed to go through a lot of trouble to see that I didn't get away. I'm impressed. I do have a question. Why have Cat do it?

"That's easy. If I sat next to you, you're guard certainly would be up. But if I acted like the potion had worn off, you would think you were in the clear. At that point, I knew you would relax and let your guard drop. So I had Cat sit next to you. When you were distracted by Sinjin dropping his tray, which I arranged, Cat was easily able to dose your drink with the love potion. Cat of course, played her part perfectly. Even down to that disapproving look she gave you. I took nothing to chance." Jade said plainly.

"Like a rat caught in a trap."

Jade laughed."A very cute rat, I might add."

Jade then sat down next to Tori. "The thing is, that even before I found you hit me with a love potion, I realized something."

"What was that?" Tori said with a curious eye.

"I liked being in love with you. It was different with Beck. It was so much more than anything I've ever felt. I've always found you interesting and you're very talented. Not that I would ever tell you that. "

"Thanks."

"Of course once I found out the little sneaky trick you pulled, I arranged all of this. I had no intention of letting you get away or letting me fall out of love with you. I don't want to go back to hating you. I love you Tori."

Tori looked bashful for a moment. "I like how I feel about you. I wanted to be in love and no I am with no regrets I love you."

Jade glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Well you have about 10 minutes to kiss me, otherwise old Jade will return. You don't want that. She won't be amused by the tattoo on my thigh that says Jade loves Tori. In fact, it will totally piss her off."

Tori looked at Jade with surprise. "Cat wasn't kidding about the tattoo!"

"No. I couldn't help myself."

Tori felt honored and loved. It was a wonderful feeling and Tori no longer cared where it came from. All that mattered was that she felt it. She was in love and had someone to love her. It was a beautiful woman named Jade West. Jade felt exactly the same way about Tori.

Tori leaned over slightly and gazed into Jade's green eyes. She could feel her heart move. "Say goodbye to the old Jade." She whispered.

Jade smiled in return. "Say goodbye to the old Tori."

With no regrets, no misgivings, no reservations and with nothing but love in their hearts for each other Tori and Jade slowly and carefully pressed their lips against each other.

It would appear to be just a kiss to anyone looking at it. But both of them knew that this would forever change them. Change them to a person that would always be in love with the other.

**A lot of people never saw my little plot twist coming. That Jade would give Tori a dose of her own medicine. She trapped Tori very nicely. I'm very glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. **

**I would also like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews so far. **

**The song Jade sings is "Every Breath you Take" By The Police. It's a song about very obsessive love. **

**Last minute note. Some people thought this was the end of the story. At the very least there will be one more chapter. **


	7. Together

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Love Potion Number 9**

**Chapter 7 – Together**

**No One's POV**

In a life changing moment Tori closed her eyes and moved forward. An instant later her lips came into contact with Jades. Both women at that very moment, felt something inside them move. Tori and Jade quickly, driven by new found desires, deepened the kiss. To each of them it was a kiss like no other. It felt deeper, more passionate, fuller of feeling than they had ever imagined. Both were swept away in a current of the moment.

Tori as the kiss deepened even further, put her hand around Jade's head and pulled in her in closer. Jade allowed herself to be pulled in and began to caress her Tori's back. Neither woman could get enough of the other as for a brief instant their soul's touched. Much like their physical forms, their souls actually kissed, touched and gently felt each other, bonding them together for eternity. They were now soul mates in the truest sense.

Sensing the need, Jade opened her mouth just as Tori thrust her tongue forward. As they kissed, their tongues did a playful yet sensual dance, Tori just reveled in the feelings she was experiencing, all the love she felt for this woman she was with. Jade felt much the same.

After a moment the pair broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes. Neither wanted to look away, until distant voices down the hallway broke the spell.

Jade shook off the brief rapture and quickly stood up. She then reached down and slipped her fingers into Tori's hand, helping the Latina off the ground.

"Vega, now you're stuck with my bitchiness, insane jealously and tendency to fart in my sleep for eternity, consider yourself punished for making me fall in love with you." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori just laughed. "You make is sound so appealing. I'm surprised I didn't jump at it earlier. Though I can't see why I never loved you before. You're so perfect, in a rather mean bitchy kind of way."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to flatter or insult me? Because I think you just managed both at the same time."

At that moment, one of the janitors came around the corner and unlocked the gate. "Thank's Mike." Jade said quickly, as she handed him an envelope. "Here's the rest I promised."

The man stuffed the envelope in his pocket with a smile. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Jade squeezed Tori's hand looked at the Latina. "That and more."

Tori thought for a moment as they began to walk. "You had the school taken care of. What if I had gone into the parking lot."

A broad smile came to Jade's face. "You would quickly encountered a 300 pound former defensive tackle for the Oakland Raiders. You would have not gotten past him."

Tori paused and looked at Jade. "You thought of everything did you? You wanted me that much?"

"I found myself trapped by your love and I didn't want to escape. So I trapped you. I couldn't let you and your love escape me. I thought of every possible out for you and took care of it."

"It looks like we trapped each other. Now what do we do?"

Jade smirked and ran a finger up Tori's chest between her breasts. "Well, I wanted to consummate our relationship yesterday. You're not getting away from me today." Jade's tone of voice suddenly dropped from a confident one, to a quieter vulnerable one.

"I need to be with you, I can't wait any longer. Please make love to me."

Tori could see the longing in Jade's eyes, as the Goth let her defenses drop. She could feel the same longing building up in her. Not only that her only instincts was to satisfy her soul mate. But one thing quickly worried her.

Tori's mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something, but her gaze quickly fell to the floor.

Sensing that something was wrong, Jade quickly asked. "What's wrong?"

Tori looked up slightly as she became visibly nervous. "I've never been with anyone before. I'm a virgin. I don't want to let you down. I'm afraid you won't enjoy being with me. I only want to make you happy." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jade suddenly felt like a total shit. Seeing the pained, nervous expression on Tori's face quickly made her heart ache. She put a finger under Tori's chin and lifted it so the Latina's eye's met hers.

"Do you want to be with me this afternoon or do you want to wait?" Jade said carefully.

"I want to be with you now, more than anything but I'm just afraid I won't satisfy you." Tori said as her confidence fell.

Jade took Tori's hand and moved it under her shirt to her belly. "Now move it around a bit."

Tori then slowly moved her hand across Jade's belly, looking a bit embarrassed.

Jade briefly hummed with pleasure. "See, you're touching me and just this is pretty satisfying. It feels nice, simply because, you're the woman I love. You have nothing to worry about. I don't want to be touched by anyone other than you. In any case, it doesn't have to be about who does what and how they do it. It's all about two people, who really care for each other, spending time together."

A smile slowly formed on Tori's lips as she once again took Jade's hand. "I very much like the way you put that. I would love to spend the afternoon with you. I trust you."

Jade felt much better that Tori's confidence had been restored. "Perfect, but we have one more thing to do before we blow this pop stand. Come on."

Jade lead Tori back through the school to the asphalt café. Lunch was about over but it was still crowded with students. "Tori, it was clever how you described our super, secret special love. But you're mine and everyone is going to know it. No closet for you or me."

Jade then stepped up on a bench. "Attention, I have one more announcement. I earlier announced that I had broken up with Beck Oliver. Tori Vega is now my girlfriend. Look all you want as people, but don't touch. I won't like it if she's touched, bothered or harassed in any fashion."

Before Jade could jump down Tori, feeling happy that she was officially Jade's girlfriend, jumped up on the bench. "The same goes for Jade here. She's mine."

Very impressed, a smile grew on Jade's lips as she hopped down. "Come on baby, let's go."

Trina suddenly came up, looking very confused. "You're dating Jade? Why?"

Tori suddenly got her sisters face, taking an aggressive stance. "Do you have any problems with me dating a girl Trina?"

Trina stepped back. "Of course not. It's just that, this one is totally nuts. You should stick with the bubble headed cheerleader types. It's more you speed."

Jade moved forward with a low growl, but was stopped by Tori. "I love Jade, she loves me. We're going to spend your lives together, so get used to it. Crazy or not, Jade's the greatest girl in the world and I'm dam proud to be her woman. Got that Trina!"

Trina was a bit taken back by her sister's unusually confident stand. But she was impressed at the same time. She just looked at Jade and pointed a finger at the pale Goth. "Hurt my sister and they won't even to be able to identify your body with dental records, Got that Jade!"

"Got it." She said with a serious look. Jade could respect Tori protecting her sister.

Jade took Tori's hand. "Come on let's go. A short while later they were in Jade's car, driving home. The ride was quiet with Tori holding Jade's hand all the way home. "We won't be disturbed?" Tori said nervously. Jade had reassured her but she was still nervous as it was her first time.

Jade smiled and squeezed Tori's hand. "Neither of them will be home for hours."

Upon getting home Jade took Tori up to her room. It was dark and had all sort of strange objects around. There was a skull, black candles here and there and lots of things Tori couldn't identify. But the only thing that Tori cared about was it occupant.

Jade lit a few candles to provide a bit of light. She had thick black curtains which blocked almost all of the light from the room. Then tenderly Jade began to kiss Tori. As they stood there, Jade alternately stripped pieces of her and Tori's clothes off.

Eventually both Jade and Tori stood in front of each other, naked as they day they were born. Jade could sense Tori's nervousness, she knew the Latina just wanted to please her new girlfriend. But Jade was just happy to be with the girl.

"Tori. I'm just happy to be here with you. You have nothing to worry about."

With that she took the Latina's hand and led her to the bed. Tori lay down and smiled. As Jade slipped into the bed, her naked pale form pressing slowly against hers, she felt that all of this happened for a reason. Tori concluded that this was meant to happen.

"Hey lover" Jade said softly before her first kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss, full of desire and love. Tori responded in kind. After several minutes of long, deep kisses, Jade began to explore the rest of Tori's body. Spending long minutes, with her pale fingers tenderly running up and down Tori's tanned body. Tori just liked having Jade feel her. She along the way planted kisses and occasionally nibbled her and there.

Finally she knew from the look on Tori's face she was ready. She first started with the Latina's breast's. She spent a good amount of time, feeling them, kissing them and eventually she pulled the nipple in her mouth and began to suckle. Tori quickly responded with a series of moans. Both woman were filled with a sense of wonderment as they were with their soul mate for the very first time. Later Jade, Tori as well, would have a hard time putting into words, how intimate, personal and beautiful it was.

Jade took a bit more time with the other breast before moving on to Tori's belly. Spending some time kissing her there, before moving to Tori's wet center. Jade knew how special this was, the fact that Tori was letting her take her virginity. When she finally got there Jade would touch it, running her fingers up and down the lips and other regions. She would occasionally kiss and lick the area.

Tori just closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, she felt like she was in heaven.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked.

Tori opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Jade. "Yes, please make me yours. Now and forever."

Jade took two finger and slowly inserted them into Tori, quickly running into the expected obstruction. As gently as she could she pushed through. Tori for a moment, tensed up and whined in pain. But Jade slowly began to move her fingers in and out. It only took a few moments before Tori was breathing heavy and moaning loudly.

"Jade I love you." She said between moans.

Abruptly Tori tensed up as she felt the orgasm flow through her. It being her first time and with the woman she loved, it was a mind altering experience. Never had she felt more loved and wanted than at this very moment.

Jade kept going as the orgasm subsided, then pulled her fingers out. Jade then crawled up and held Tori in her arms.

Other than Jade saying. "I love you." Nothing was said.

After a few minutes, Tori extracted herself from Jade's arms and began her work. Straddling the Goth she did much as Jade did earlier. Explore the Goths body. But too much more time in doing so. She also kissed a lot more. Jade found that Tori had a particular tender touch. It felt wonderful She knew the Latina would become with experience, an excellent lover. In any case, she loved Tori and just wanted to be with her.

Tori, a bit unsure of herself, kept going. She worked on Jade's neck, Torso for a while and then to Jade's breast's. She found herself quickly moaning in pleasure as Tori flicked her tongue on the hardened nipples.

Tori like Jade only a short while before, focused her attention on Jade's center. She cut to the chase and quickly put her fingers in, causing Jade to hum in pleasure. Spurred on by the positive response she began to pump faster. Jade came quickly afterward.

After the lovemaking was done, the newly forged pair lay in bed facing each other. They both knew they would never be with anyone else. Their love would only be for each other. Weather it came from them or from a bottle, they were both happy to be in love and together. The best part was, they both knew it would never end.

The End.

**The sex wasn't terribly descriptive but I wanted to keep this not too explicit. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. I would have liked to make the story longer, but I really couldn't think of a good way to continue it. If someone wants to give me a suggestion, go for it. I can't promise anything. **

**I'm going on vacation in a few days so hopefully I can get the next chapter of "Where's Tori" Out before that. Otherwise, I'll have it out late next week when I return from a much needed vacation. **

**I my write up a one shot to put out while I'm on vacation. Other than that I'll be on a break.**


End file.
